Yoshi
Yoshi is a Dinosaur from the Mario series. He previously fought Riptor in the 8th episode of Death Battle, Yoshi VS Riptor. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Yoshi vs Billy Hatcher *Charizard vs Yoshi *Donkey Kong VS Yoshi *Sackboy VS Yarn Yoshi *Sceptile VS Yoshi *Spyro VS Yoshi * Wrecking Ball vs Yoshi * Yoshi vs. Chameleon * Yoshi vs Goofy *Yoshi vs Indominus Rex * Yoshi vs Natsu Dragneel * Yoshi vs. Piccolo * Yoshi vs Tyrantrum * Yoshi VS Vector The Crocodile * Knuckles the Echidna VS Yoshi * Yoshi VS Wario VS Donkey Kong * Yoshi VS Riptor vs Bowser vs. Dr. Eggman Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale With Mario * Mario & Yoshi vs. Ratchet & Clank * Mario & Yoshi vs Rayman & Globox With Mario-verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse Completed Fights * Globox vs Yoshi * Gon vs Yoshi * Yoshi vs Greninja * Yoshi VS Gulp * Yoshi vs Kazooie * Kirby VS Yoshi * Pac-Man vs Yoshi * Yoshi vs Pikachu * Yoshi vs Reptile * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Yoshi * Yoshi VS Tails * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale * Super Mario 64 Heroes Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Turok (Dinosaur Hunter) So Far Stats * Wins: 7 * Losses: 6 History A denizen of Yoshi's Island, he has helped Mario on several occasions, and both have learned over time to work with one another. He is among the race of Bowser's worst enemies, due to the fact that they are happy. He has participated in a number of sports, fighting, and Mario Party. Death Battle Info: Background: *Bowser's first nemesis *Wears a saddle and shoes *High, Strong Jumps *Can resist knock-back *Naturally skilled in basic combat & speed *Constantly followed by incredibly happy music Tongue: *Can reach very far *Can be used like a grappling hook *Can pull things in to his mouth *Useless against enemies like Piranha Plants Yoshi Eggs: *Maneuverable projectiles *Light Weight *Can carry up to 6 eggs *Different eggs create different effects *Made from the souls of devoured enemies Digestive System: *Can eat almost anything, from small Nipper Plants to huge metal Shy Guys *Can get special abilities or produce eggs *Can trap enemies in eggs *Yoshi can spit out enemies while they're still in his mouth, leaving them covered in a greenish liquid *His mouth is very resistent, being able to resist the heat of fire *Has trouble swallowing Koopa Shells Techniques: *Long jump **Launches Yoshi forward a fair bit **Great for crossing gaps *Spin Jump **Yoshi spins around and jumps very high **Lets Yoshi jump on spiky objects *Back jump **Yoshi crouches and jumps high in to the air backwards **Great for getting height *Side jump **Yoshi stops running in one direction, jumps, and does a flip mid-air before hitting the ground **Also great for getting height *Slide kick **While running, Yoshi can slide forward on his bottom with his leg out to kick anything in his path **He can then jump up and do a small somersault forward on to his feet, letting him continue running. This is great for gaining speed. *Triple Jump **Yoshi jumps three times, with each jump getting higher, ending with Yoshi somersaulting on to the ground **You guessed it, great for getting height *Flutter Jump **Yoshi moves his legs very fast in the air, resulting in him slowly moving upward before getting tired and stopping **If Yoshi is falling from a great height, the Flutter Jump can be used multiple times since Yoshi has enough time to recover *Ground pound **Yoshi somersaults in mid-air before slamming down on to the ground at full force **One of Yoshis most powerful attacks **If done close to the ground after falling a large distance, negates all fall-damage *Slide **When on a slope, Yoshi can go faster by sitting on his bottom and sliding downwards **Hurts anyone who gets hit by him while he's sliding *Crouch Kick **Yoshi crouches, sticks his leg out, and hits anything in front of him Power-ups: *Watermelon **Let's Yoshi spit speedy water-melon seeds *Star **Let's Yoshi go even faster and run up walls **Makes Yoshi Invincible **Runs out after a short time *Red Yoshi Star **Let's Yoshi blast through walls and enemies like a rocket **Runs out after a short time *Dash pepper **Same as Star, but doesn't make Yoshi invincible *Blimp fruit **Makes Yoshi inflate like a balloon so he can fly **Runs out after a short time *Bulb berry **Makes Yoshi light up areas **Runs out after a short time *Fruit **Let's Yoshi shoot juice from his mouth **The juice can run out though **If Yoshi eats enough fruit, he can create an egg that contains an item like a Fire Flower or a Super Mushroom *Power Flower **Let's Yoshi breathe fire **Runs out after a short time *Mushroom **Makes Yoshi huge **Runs out after a short time *Yoshi Cookie **Speeds Yoshi up for a few seconds *Caps/hats **Let's Yoshi turn in to Mario, Wario, or Luigi but keeps his own voice **Yoshi always keeps a few on hand **If hit hard enough, he loses the cap Faults: *All of his power-ups run out after a short time besides the caps and even then the caps can be lost if hit hard enough *He doesn't use his arms to fight besides when he's underwater *He hasn't been shown to be able to use power-ups that other Mario characters can use (I.E. Fire Flowers, Tanooki leaves, Cat Suits) besides the star Gallery Mario riding Yoshi.png Yarn Yoshi.png Yoshi the dinosaur.png Yoshi.jpg MP9 Yoshi.png Yoshi.png Super Mario Brothers - Yoshi as he appears in the Super Mario World Cartoon.png|Yoshi as he appears in the Super Mario World Cartoon Trivia *Yoshi barely uses his hands for anything other than holding and throwing eggs in SSB4, making him the parallel to Little Mac who only uses his hands to fight and never uses his legs Category:Animal Combatants Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Dinosaurs Category:Monster Category:Sidekicks Category:Japan Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Home Console Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Combatants with super speed